Sweetness
by giuli miadi black
Summary: PWP para o Projeto Dirty Little Secrets. Item: sadomasoquismo. SB.
1. Sweetness I

**PWP para o Projeto Dirty Little Secrets, SB.  
**Tema: sadomasoquismo

**NA: **Meus agradecimentos à Tata, à Just e à Mira, minhas queridas ajudantes. A opinião de cada uma de vcs foi muito importante para mim, eu juro.

Reviews são muito bem-vindos!

**Sweetness  
**_Por Giuli M. Black_

- Eu já estava quase imaginando que você não viria para casa hoje – a voz desdenhosa dela chegou a seus ouvidos quando a porta do quarto se fechou. Sirius sentiu os braços da prima envolverem sua cintura, a respiração dela em sua nuca causando-lhe arrepios.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bellatrix? – ele tentou manter o tom irritado que costumava usar perto dela, mas falhou miseravelmente quando ela beijou sua nuca.

- O que parece? – virou-o para si, buscando seus lábios. Durante toda a sua vida, Bellatrix tinha se dedicado a fazer da vida de Sirius um inferno, e não tinha demorado muito tempo para descobrir que o melhor jeito de conseguir atingir seu objetivo era tentar seduzi-lo.

Quando os lábios se encontraram, Sirius entendeu que de nada adiantaria lutar contra os próprios desejos: sentir, pela primeira vez em dois longos anos, o gosto dos lábios dela o enlouqueceu como poucas coisas conseguiriam.

Mordeu o lábio dela com força, tentando exprimir naquele gesto a frustração que tanto tempo longe tinha feito com que ele sentisse. Para a sua completa surpresa, ela gemeu e seus olhos negros encontraram os dele. Sirius se afastou.

- Você deveria saber que uma Cruciatus seria mais eficiente – sussurrou, abrindo lentamente os botões da própria camisa, querendo vê-lo perder a paciência.

Mas tudo o que Sirius fez foi deixá-la terminar seu "show", tentando se convencer de que ela era só mais uma. Mas o olhar dela lhe dizia o contrário, os movimentos dela lhe diziam o contrário, o corpo dela lhe dizia o contrário. E ele preferiu acreditar que ela não era só mais uma.

Voltou a beijá-la, empurrando-a para a cama. Bellatrix deixou que ele a deitasse, sentindo a boca do primo se mover exigentemente contra a sua. Tirou a camisa dele e a jogou no chão, antes de inverter as posições e sentar-se sobre suas coxas.

Correu as unhas pelos músculos marcados do abdômen dele, deixando para trás grandes arranhões vermelhos e algumas gotas de sangue brotando em sua pele. Curvou-se sobre Sirius para sentir o gosto de seu sangue, ganhando como recompensa um suspiro de frustração. Ele não iria a lugar nenhum depois disso, ela sabia.

Roçou os lábios nos dele e estendeu a mão para o castiçal de prata na mesa de cabeceira. Pegou uma das velas e voltou a se sentar sobre ele. Sirius sentiu um certo medo quando viu os olhos dela brilharem, contemplando a chama alaranjada. E percebeu que seu medo era fundamentado quando ela inclinou a vela sobre seu ombro e uma gota de cera caiu em sua pele. Ofegou, surpreso, e os lábios dela meramente tocaram sua pele por um mísero segundo antes dela se afastar novamente.

A gota seguinte caiu em seu peito. Bellatrix o beijou novamente, mordendo-o, sua língua fazendo pequenos círculos em sua pele. Sirius se perguntou se deveria pedir para ela parar; era doloroso demais para ele acreditar que realmente sentiria algum prazer vindo daquilo. E então outra gota caiu, tão perto da anterior que parecia queimar ainda mais. E os lábios voltaram a tocar sua pele, os dentes se cravaram em seu músculo e a língua o acariciou gentilmente. E ele entendeu que não queria parar.

E outra gota caiu. E mais outra, e outra, e outra... Sempre descendo, lentamente, pelo tórax e pela barriga, fazendo-o se sentir mais excitado do que jamais julgaria possível. E então ela terminou de despi-lo, com um cuidado que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Sirius viu um sorriso cruel se formar nos lábios vermelhos dela quando uma gota de cera caiu em sua coxa.

Ele não podia negar que tinha medo do que ela poderia fazer. Conhecia Bellatrix bem demais, sabia que ela era louca o suficiente para machucá-lo de verdade. Mas estava disposto a correr o risco. Nem mesmo ela seria insana a ponto de acabar com a própria diversão. Não tão cedo.

Sirius ofegou quando sentiu os lábios dela tocarem novamente sua pele. Bella era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de ser tão delicada em momentos como aquele. Deixou que ela continuasse durante mais algum tempo; era bom, terrivelmente bom, e ela parecia estar se divertindo tanto que ele não ousaria interrompê-la. Mas então a vela chegou perto demais da parte preferida de seu próprio corpo, e Sirius se viu forçado a agarrar o pulso de Bellatrix. Ele apagou o fogo e ela voltou a beijá-lo, os dois lutando para despi-la o mais rápido possível.

Assim que a calcinha de renda se juntou às demais peças no chão do quarto, ele virou a prima, deitando-se sobre ela. Olhou-a nos olhos, pensando no que fazer em seguida. Ela merecia alguma coisa especial.

Desceu lentamente o corpo sobre o dela, vendo-a se contorcer sob ele. Sirius sempre soube o quanto Bellatrix odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Mas ele queria que ela o odiasse.

Uma das mãos dele percorreu, aos poucos, o corpo dela, enquanto as investidas se tornavam mais rápidas e fortes. Sirius ouvia a respiração da prima falhar a cada movimento, ela sempre tentando não dar ao primo o prazer de saber o quanto estava a machucá-la.

Seus dedos se fecharam em volta do pescoço dela, e ele a sentiu engasgar. Apertou com mais força, sentindo-se extasiado com o desespero nos olhos de Bellatrix quando ela notou que não conseguia respirar. Sua vida estava nas mãos dele, e essa era uma coisa que ela não queria se permitir gostar. Mas os dois sabiam que ela gostava.

Ele a soltou segundos depois, apenas para ver o sorriso cínico nos lábios carmim e decidir que ela ficava mais bonita com medo. Sem abandonar os vaivéns, voltou a sufocá-la, aumentando gradualmente o tempo que passava com a mão no pescoço dela, soltando-a apenas quando o desespero se tornava realmente perigoso. Ela mal tinha tempo de tentar recuperar o fôlego antes que ele recomeçasse, mas Sirius não parecia sentir falta de ouvi-la ofegar.

Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, forçando-as para mais e mais fundo. Ele gemeu de dor quando ela sentiu o calor de seu sangue molhar as pontas de seus dedos. Era uma troca bastante justa, ele teria que admitir.

Ele soltou o pescoço dela ao sentir o corpo de Bellatrix inteiro estremecer sob o seu. Ela fechou os olhos, agarrando-se aos braços dele. Suas unhas se enterraram nos tríceps do primo quando ela chegou ao clímax, imediatamente antes dele.

Sirius deitou ao lado dela e a viu levantar da cama e se vestir. Seus dedos continuavam ali, marcados em vermelho-vivo em seu pescoço. Ele sabia que elas ainda demorariam um bom tempo para sumir.

- Eu não vou esperar tanto da próxima vez, priminho - ela sussurrou, antes de desaparatar.

* * *


	2. Sweetness II

**NA:** Eu sei que devia ser só uma PWPzinha boba e tal, pra começar com ela e acabar com ela. Mas a Tata pediu uma sequel, e eu não sei dizer não pra Tata... x)

Meus agradecimentos à Just pela betagem, pelos comentários e pelas idéias!

* * *

**Sweetness II**

O som dos saltos altos dela ecoava pelo casarão abandonado conforme ela atravessava suas várias salas. Ele a observava, escondido nas sombras, oculto por uma capa de invisibilidade. Era realmente muito azar tê-la como missão.

Ou seria sorte?

Ela se dirigiu às escadas, que rangeram sob o peso de seus passos. Ele caminhou até ela, vendo-a parar ao ouvi-lo.

- Sirius? - o sussurro dela foi quase inaudível.

Ela se voltou para ele, a tempo de vê-lo se materializar no meio da sala. Abriu um sorriso, vendo-o caminhar decidido para onde ela estava.

- Eu achei que você não fosse vir nunca - ele sussurrou, seus lábios roçando na pele do pescoço dela.

Bellatrix suspirou, irritada. Ela não tinha tempo a perder; ao contrário dele, ela tinha uma missão a terminar e um marido para o qual voltar. Não era hora para ele se vingar pelo último encontro que tiveram. Mas ele parecia determinado a ignorar sua impaciência.

As mãos dele puxavam a saia negra do vestido para cima, arranhando as coxas magras enquanto subiam. Ele sibilava palavras incompreensíveis contra o pescoço dela, mordendo, beijando, lambendo a pele branca, saboreando o amargo de seu perfume.

Sirius não conseguia entender aquele fascínio que ela exercia nele. Era como se o mundo parasse de girar quando ele não estava com ela, quando não podia ouvi-la gemer seu nome, quando não podia ver o desespero em seus olhos. Era doentio, sim, mas era real.

Ela mordeu-lhe o ombro, tentando, em vão, afastá-lo. Ele riu, virando o rosto dela para o seu, beijando furiosamente sua boca, forçando o corpo dela contra a parede.

- Me solta! - ela protestou, empurrando-a para trás. Ele a soltou, afastando-se, apoiando as mãos na parede.

- Se você quer mesmo ir, essa é a sua chance.

Encararam-se. Os olhos de ambos faiscavam, ódio e desejo num conflito aterrador.

- Não, eu não quero ir - ela respondeu, secamente. - Eu só queria te lembrar de que eu mando aqui.

Sirius mal ouviu o fim da frase antes de puxá-la e jogá-la no chão. Os joelhos dela caíram num degrau e, no segundo seguinte, ela já estava sentada, olhando-o, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios carmim.

- Repita isso, Bellatrix - ele sibilou, suas mãos agarrando-se ao pescoço dela e deitando-a contra a escada. Ela fez uma careta ao sentir suas costas sendo forçadas contra os degraus.

- Eu mando em você, Sirius. Sempre mandei e sempre vou mandar.

Ele riu diante da ousadia dela. Nenhuma outra mulher jamais tinha se atrevido a dizer isso para ele. Pelo que ele sabia, ninguém tivera a coragem de _pensar_ nessa heresia. Até aquele momento.

A reação dele surpreendeu a mulher. Ela tinha esperado algo mais drástico, como, no mínimo, um belo tapa. Mas ele meramente riu da cara dela, aquela risada que lembrava um latido e que, se não fosse vinda dele, seria a completa antítese da sensualidade - mas que era a essência do que é sexy.

- Não é exatamente isso que parece, priminha - ele replicou, deitando-se sobre ela, beijando sua boca com ainda mais vontade do que minutos antes.

Suas mãos voltaram à muito prazerosa tarefa de despi-la contra a sua vontade, enquanto ela se contorcia sob ele, na vã luta para fazê-lo parar.

Sirius contemplou o corpo nu da prima durante algum tempo, se perdendo naquelas curvas que ele já conhecia há muito tempo. Os olhos dela, parecendo ainda mais negros do que o normal, eram a mais perfeita evidência de sua rendição àquela heresia que compartilhavam.

Ele pegou um pequeno punhal do bolso de sua capa, que jazia ao lado deles junto com o vestido dela. Os olhos de Bellatrix brilharam com a expectativa do que ele faria com aquilo, lembrando-lhe de que, sim, ela era insana e, sim, era disso que ele gostava nela.

- Você sabe quanto tempo demorou pra eu me recuperar da sua última brincadeirinha, vadia? - pressionou o punhal contra a pele do antebraço dela, até o sangue começar a brotar. - Quase duas semanas! - deslizou a lâmina pela maldita tatuagem dela, vendo, com crescente prazer, um brilho assassino se refletir nos olhos da prima. - Eu acho que seu precioso marido vai gostar de ver isso - correu o punhal pela pele ainda mais perfeita e imaculada da barriga de Bellatrix, em duas linhas que se cruzavam poucos centímetros acima do umbigo. Ela gemeu uma reclamação, mas desistiu dela ao sentir a língua dele correr por sua barriga, numa delicada carícia que a enlouqueceu ainda mais do que ela achou ser possível. - É divertido se machucar, não é? - ele continuou a cortá-la, nos braços, nas pernas, nos ombros, em cada parte daquele precioso corpo que não fosse matá-la.

O sangue dela escorria lentamente, manchando as roupas dele e descendo, ainda mais devagar, os degraus. Subitamente o desconforto por estar deitada sob ele numa escada deu lugar à mistura de incômodo e prazer resultante de cada um daqueles cortes.

Sirius começou a se despir lentamente, manchando ainda mais a camisa branca. Perdendo a paciência, Bellatrix afastou as mãos dele e puxou a camisa, fazendo os botões voarem para todos os lados. Arranhou o abdômen dele e abriu a calça jeans. Ele terminou de tirá-la e contemplou a prima, tão perfeita em sua aparente fragilidade, tão desejável em sua forçada submissão.

- Sirius...

Ele ergueu os olhos para os dela, surpreso com a primeira palavra que ela dizia me muito tempo. Sentiu as pernas dela envolverem sua cintura, puxando-o para ela, a súplica muda em cada gesto e em cada olhar. Ela estava sentindo dor, mais do que gostaria, e queria desesperadamente acabar logo com aquilo.

- Você _gosta_ disso, Bellatrix - ele sussurrou, deslizando lentamente para dentro dela. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas jamais confessaria isso para ninguém. Nem a ela mesma.

Cada uma das investidas dele parecia empurrá-la mais e mais contra os degraus, fazendo-a voltar a sentir aquela irritante dor nas costas e na nuca, distraindo-a do incômodo dos cortes. Maldito fosse Sirius Black por entendê-la tão perfeitamente.

- Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum me odiando - sussurrou, beijando os lábios carmim, forçando-a a saborear o agridoce de seu próprio sangue.

- Eu... estou... aqui - gemeu, entre as estocadas. - Não estou?

Ele riu novamente, aumentando a força com que se movia, tentando arrancar dela um mísero gemido que fosse, de dor ou de prazer. Mas ela se recusava a lhe dar aquilo. _Típico_.

Os corpos dos dois se retesaram ao mesmo tempo, as costas dela se arqueando quando ele chegou ao clímax, numa investida especialmente forte que a levou ao seu próprio orgasmo. Ainda se recusando até mesmo a suspirar, cravando os dentes no ombro dele para evitar que ele ouvisse qualquer coisa.

Ele suspirou, frustrado, saindo de cima dela, sentindo o sangue ela escorrer pelo seu corpo, vendo o corpo dela coberto do sangue vermelho-escuro. Andou calmamente até a capa de invisibilidade, pegou-a no chão e se voltou para a prima.

- Nos vemos em breve, Bellatrix? - perguntou, sarcástico, se vestindo com a capa.

- Eu espero que não - ela respondeu, ouvindo-o desaparatar, sua risada ecoando pela sala.


End file.
